


Chili Pepper Emojis

by MayGlenn



Series: Maeglin's Hobbit Birthday Ficlet Gifts [20]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Grad Student Michael Guerin, M/M, Pays the Bills Computer Programmer Alex Manes, internet stalking, mild jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayGlenn/pseuds/MayGlenn
Summary: As any good, if vaguely paranoid and mildly controlling, computer systems analyst boyfriend would, from time to time, Alex checked up on Michael’s online presence.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Maeglin's Hobbit Birthday Ficlet Gifts [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939471
Comments: 12
Kudos: 65





	Chili Pepper Emojis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Podcath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/gifts).



> From Cath: Michael is a grad student/professor and his students love him. 
> 
> ...Possibly too much, for Alex Manes ;) I like to think this could also be a future fic for To Raise a Child 'verse, or some other College AU.

As any good, if vaguely paranoid and mildly controlling, computer systems analyst boyfriend would, from time to time, Alex checked up on Michael’s online presence. 

Michael didn’t have social media accounts, he barely had an email, but he had a presence on NMSU’s Agricultural Engineering grad student webpage that Alex made him keep fairly generic, and, this time, because Michael was student teaching now, running his own lab sections, Alex found him on ratemyprofessor.com 

“Great,” he sighed, bracing himself for this. He should probably get a beer. 

About half of the students misspelled Michael’s name rather creatively, for starters. But most of them were glowing reviews, which surprised Alex a little bit. He’d only been teaching for this year, after all. “Tough but fair” was pretty common and “Always has time for his students,” made Alex smile. “Too feminist” made him laugh. “Michael fucks with his students” simply _baffled_ Alex until he checked Urban Dictionary. (Apparently "fucks" was a good thing, and not in the Title IX violation kind of way.)

And then there was the matter of all these...chili peppers. 

Alex knew what they meant. He wasn’t stupid. He had checked out his own professors on this website before. And he wasn’t...jealous, exactly. He was glad other people recognized how hot his boyfriend was, truly. But it made him read back over some of the comments with a different light. He thumbs-downed a few of the comments that sounded like girls who were just taking his class because he was hot; then Alex felt like a bad feminist and thumbs-downed a few of the comments from male students, too. What he should really do was report the comments, obviously, no one needed to know that Michael got _poetic_ talking about soil tables and things, right? Maybe he should log in as Michael and request all the posts be taken down…. 

“Alex? Alex!” 

Alex blinked up to find Michael had gotten home from the lab with a sack of take-out food and a grin. “You had that look you get when you’re coding and I’m about to lose you to the machines. I’ve been home for like ten minutes, man.” 

Alex rubbed his eyes.

“Oh my God. Sorry, I was…” _internet stalking you to keep you safe. And also just to internet stalk you_ , “focused.”


End file.
